psyfandomcom-20200213-history
Posokowiec bawarski
Posokowiec bawarski to rasa psa, zaliczana do VI grupy FCI do sekcji posokowców. Podobnie jak posokowiec hanowerski wywodzą się z okolic Hanoweru. Pierwsze wzmianki o nich mamy na dworze łowieckim książąt hanowerskich w Springe pod Hanowerem. Przodkami tej rasy są psy gończe zwane po niemiecku die Bracken. Niektóre z nich wyróżniały się szczególnie czułym węchem oraz skłonnością do szukania zwierzyny „dolnym wiatrem”. Na polowaniach par force powszechnie uprawianych, zwłaszcza na jelenie, niemal do końca XVIII wieku używano ich albo do wytropienia zwierzyny przed rozpoczęciem pościgu za nią całej złai psów, albo do odnalezienia tropu, zgubionego podczas ścigania zwierza. Z początku, po rozpoczęciu pościgu, włączano takiego psa do złai, której przewodził w czasie polowania, i dlatego nazywano go der Leithund (pies – przywódca). Z biegiem czasu jednak ograniczono zadania tych psów tylko do tropienia zwierzyny, w trakcie którego prowadzono je zazwyczaj na długim otoku. Powstało więc kilka odmian psów, nazywanych der Spurhund, co znaczy po polsku tropowiec. Miały one dość ciężką budowę, wydłużony tułów, obszerną klatkę piersiową, dość krótkie nogi, nisko trzymaną, stosunkowo długą szyję, głowę szeroką z tępo ściętą na końcu kufą z obwisłymi faflami, wiszące długie, szerokie uszy z zaokrąglonymi końcami oraz długi, nisko trzymany ogon. Poza tym odznaczały się powolnymi chodami i niechęcią gonienia zwierzyny oraz skłonnością do tropienia „dolnym wiatrem”. Te psy stały się bezpośrednimi przodkami posokowców. Po Wiośnie Ludów, kiedy dwór książąt hanowerskich przeszedł pod zarząd państwa pruskiego, zadbano o dalszy rozwój i utrwalenie cech specyficznych dla psów hodowanych i użytkowanych w tej okolicy. Na skutek zachodzących zmian w sposobach polowania na zwierzynę grubą i coraz powszechniej stosowanego przez myśliwych niemieckich polowania na nią z bronią palną powstawało zapotrzebowanie na typ psa wyspecjalizowanego w odszukiwaniu zranionej zwierzyny. W tym celu hodowcy niemieccy wytworzyli rasę zwaną po niemiecku der Schweisshund, a po polsku posokowiec, bowiem niemieckie Schweiss, a polskie posoka znaczy krew grubego zwierza. Rasa taka powstała ze skrzyżowania tropowca z czerwono rudym gończym (die Bracke) hanowerskim. Początkowo hodowano posokowce w trzech odmianach różniących się między sobą pewnymi, mało istotnymi szczegółami budowy i umaszczenia. Wskutek właściwie prowadzonej selekcji różnice te zanikły i na początku XIX wieku powstała odrębna rasa psa myśliwskiego o wyrównanym pokroju. Z biegiem lat rosło zapotrzebowanie na takiego psa w różnych regionach Europy. Pies hodowany na nizinach okazał się za ciężki w terenie górzystym, a szczególnie w Alpach. Skrzyżowano więc posokowca z lżejszym gończym górskim i ogarem tyrolskim. Tej nowo powstałej rasie dano nazwę bawarski posokowiec górski (BGS). Pierwszą wzmiankę dotyczącą hodowli posokowców w Bawarii znajdujemy w dokumencie pochodzącym z 18 czerwca 1459 roku, zgodnie z którym hrabia Kaspar Törring ofiarowuje klasztorowi Tegernsee posokowca, który wywarł trwały wpływ na przyklasztorną hodowlę psów. Hodowla hrabiego Törring była wtedy bardzo znana. Psy, od których przynajmniej w części wywodzi się dzisiejszy posokowiec bawarski, hodowane były na dworach Wittelsbacherów (późniejszej bawarskiej rodziny królewskiej), w klasztorach i zamkach szlachty. Trudno jednak stwierdzić, na ile celowo prowadzona była ówczesna hodowla, nie zachowały się bowiem żadne dokumenty w rodzaju ksiąg hodowlanych. Nie będzie chyba błędem założenie, że ważne były, jak zawsze, jedynie cechy użytkowe psów, a nie ich wygląd zewnętrzny. W literaturze XVII i XVIII wieku nie znajdujemy niestety żadnych wskazówek dotyczących posokowca bawarskiego. Dopiero w dokumencie pochodzącym z 1812 roku czytamy, że książęta Thurn i Taxis hodowali psy, które używane były wyłącznie do pracy na farbie. Swoją hodowlę stworzyli ponoć, opierając się na istniejących wtedy jeszcze dawnych bawarskich psach gończych, posokowcach hanowerskich i małych psach gończych (być może chodzi tu o jamniki). Pewna notatka z roku 1858 mówi, że z należących do nich rewiru Thiergarten dwór królewski otrzymał parę posokowców. Oba psy były maści czarnej z żółtymi znaczeniami. Później z tego samego źródła dwór kazał sprowadzić jeszcze jednego żółtorudego psa i czarno-żółtą sukę. Ale w połowie XIX wieku nie tylko dwór królewski zaopatrywał się w posokowce z hodowli książąt Thurn i Taxis, lecz również liczni właściciele rewirów łowieckich w Górach Bawarii, którzy później sprzedawali swoje psy leśniczym i zawodowym myśliwym. Szczególne zasługi w hodowli takich psów miały rodziny leśniczych Hohenadl i Krembs. Dobrą linię posokowców mieli w latach 80. minionego stulecia benedyktyni z Admont, sprzedający swoje psy do hodowli w Alpach Styryjskich i Salzburskich. Później ze skrzyżowania różnych linii baron Joseph von Karg-Bebenburg wraz ze swoim łowczym o nazwisku Wiederberger stworzyli współczesnego posokowca bawarskiego. Około roku 1870 Karg-Bebenburg pokrył ponoć „rudą sukę rasy pies gończy” posokowcem hanowerskim. Potomstwo po tej parze nazwano „gończymi górskimi” i ponownie skrzyżowano z posokowcami hanowerskimi. Szczenięta z tych miotów były bardzo różne. Obok szczeniąt o delikatnym kośćcu i cienkim krótkim włosie na świat przychodziły również masywne psy w typie leithundów. Karg-Bebenburg miał początkowo również psy z hodowli Hohenadlów i Krembsów. Opierając się na własnych psach i zwierzętach pochodzących z różnych linii, które wyszukiwał u leśniczych i myśliwych w okolicznych dolinach, zapoczątkował on planową hodowlę czystej rasy. Przez długi czas Karg-Bebenburg otrzymywał każdego roku 40–60 psów, które w większości ofiarowywał nieodpłatnie bawarskim urzędnikom leśnym. W Styrii niejaki Peintinger skrzyżował w latach 60. swoją masywnie zbudowaną, pochodzą z linii z Solling sukę rasy posokowiec hanowerski z psem rasy brandlbracke, a następnie z gończym styryjskim. W wyniku tych krzyżówek na świat przyszły szczenięta maści żółtej lub rudej, o sztywnym włosie i doskonałym węchu. Nie wiadomo jednak dokładnie, na ile psy stworzone przez Peintingera przyczyniły się do powstania posokowców bawarskich. Pracownik urzędu leśnego nazwiskiem Frieß stwierdził kiedyś, że myśliwi kryją swoje suki po prostu psem sąsiada, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jego pochodzenie oraz wygląd i przywiązując wagę jedynie do jego cech użytkowych. Obecnie trudno stwierdzić, jakie dokładnie psy i rasy przyczyniły się do powstania posokowca bawarskiego. K. Brandt, na którego oczach powstawała i rozwijała się rasa, pisze: „co do pochodzenia tych psów trzymanych dzisiaj przez właścicieli rewirów w górach Bawarii, Salzkammergut, Tyrolu i Styrii istnieje niezliczona liczba teorii". Jedną z możliwości jest, zdaniem Brandta, krzyżówka posokowca hanowerskiego z jamnikiem, bowiem wiele posokowców bawarskich miało krzywe przednie łapy i typową dla jamników kufę. Istnieje jednak także wiele masywnie zbudowanych posokowców bawarskich wyglądających podobnie jak posokowce hanowerskie. Brandt doszedł do wniosku, że gończy bawarski hodowany był głównie w górach i „dzięki izolacji nabrał pewnego indywidualizmu”. Ponieważ wiele psów swoim typem bardziej przypomina jamniki niż psy gończe, w Bawarii rasę tę nazwano również „wysokonożnym jamnikiem”. Zdaniem Brandta takie same psy można znaleźć po południowej stronie Alp, gdzie nazywane są „segugi delle Alpi”, a także w Gryzonii. Większość psów była maści żółtej lub rudej, miały one w kłębie od 40–50 cm wysokości, były delikatnej budowy ciała, miały małą głowę i „słabe uszy”. W roku 1885, na Zjeździe Miłośników Upowszechniania Psa Myśliwskiego, dotąd hodowanemu cięższemu posokowcowi, w odróżnieniu od lekkiego bawarskiego, dano nazwę posokowiec hanowerski. Obok wyżej wspomnianego Związku Miłośników Upowszechniania Psa Myśliwskiego, troską o prawidłową hodowlę posokowca na Śląsku zajmował się Związek Nimrod. Związek ten jako pierwszy przeprowadził dla posokowców próby polowe. PIERWSZE WYSTAWY I HODOWLA CZYSTEJ RASY Na wystawie psów odbywającej się 17–19 marca 1883 roku i zorganizowanej przez Verein zur Züchtung reiner Hunderassen in Süddeutschland (Związek Hodowli Czystych Ras psów w Niemczech Południowych) zaprezentowano również kilka posokowców bawarskich. Otto Grashey, zapomniany już dzisiaj malarz zwierzą i redaktor czasopisma „Der Deutsche Jäger”, wypowiada się niezbyt pozytywnie na temat zaprezentowanych tu przedstawicieli rasy: „Zjawiły się wszystkie możliwe psy, czarne, szorstkowłose, żółte, jednym słowem kundle najrozmaitszego gatunku. Jeśli tylko ktoś używał dowolnego rodzaju psa do pracy na farbie, nazywał go posokowcem. Ale trzeba też przyznać, że w klasie tej wystawiono kilka psów, które, podobnie jak posokowce hanowerskie, wykazywały pewne podobieństwo. Parę z nich należało do barona von Karg-Bebenburga z Reichenhal i w tym przypadku związek powinien natychmiast wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję”. Pies HIRSCHMANN I oraz suka DIANA miały posłużyć do opracowania pierwszego wzorca rasy. Po wystawie O. Grashey rozesłał ankietę do pracowników urzędu leśnego , właścicieli rewirów i zawodowych myśliwych , która miała mu pomóc w zebraniu informacji co do stanu rasy. Wzorcem były dla niego psy z hodowli Karga-Bebenburga, który jednak hodował także czarne psy z żółtymi znaczeniami, nie różniące się praktycznie od brandlbracke. Wzorzec opracowany na podstawie wymienionych psów zosta pozytywnie zaopiniowany na walnym zebraniu Verein zur Züchtung reiner Hunderassen in Süddeutschland i 29 maja 1883 roku przedstawiony na Konferencji Delegatów Niemieckiej Komisji Rodowodowej. Süddeutscher Verein reprezentowany był przez O. Grashey. Jego zadanie polegało na przedstawieniu delegatom nowej rasy (cytat z „Der Deutsche Jäger”): „Myśliwy polujący w wysokich górach Bawarii potrzebuje psa, który pracując na farbie nie tylko przyzwyczajony jest do chodzenia na rzemieniu, lecz również zupełnie swobodnie goni głosem i ogłasza znalezienie rannej zwierzyny. Od wielu lat bawarskim myśliwym służyły rasy psów o lekkiej budowie ciała. Muszą one być zręczne i zwinne, aby mogły poradzić sobie na najtrudniejszym nawet podłożu, a także w głębokim śniegu. Pies odpowiadający tym wymaganiom nie może mieć zbyt krótkich kończyn, musi być silny, ale jednocześnie mieć krótszy tułów niż posokowiec, oraz szorstką, sztywną sierść, odporną na najbardziej niedogodne warunki pogodowe”. Jego słowa odniosły najwidoczniej oczekiwany skutek, bowiem delegaci uznali wzorzec nowej rasy „Bayrischer Gebirgsschweißhund (w dosłownym tłumaczeniu „bawarski posokowiec górski”). Pierwszymi posokowcami bawarskimi wpisanymi do nowo otwartej księgi rodowodowej były HIRSCHMANN I należący do barona Karga-Bebenburga oraz DIANA będąca własnością Süddeutscher Verein. Oficjalne uznanie nowej bawarskiej rasy psów oraz opublikowanie wzorca w „Der Deutsche Jäger” zrobiły swoje. Na wystawie w roku 1886 nagrodzono jako odpowiadające wzorcowi cztery psy i siedem suk, natomiast na trzeciej wystawie związkowej pojawiło się 40 po części już dość typowych posokowców bawarskich. W roku 1886 O. Grashey i pierwszy łowczy Niederbreger wraz z dziesięcioma psami udali się do jaskini lwa, czyli na wystawę w Hanowerze. Bawarskie psy wzbudziły swoim dość jednolitym wyglądem duże zainteresowanie miłośników posokowców. Süddeutscher Verein przez wiele lat wspomagał rozwój rasy, ofiarowując nieodpłatnie dobre szczenięta osobom zainteresowanym ich hodowlą, trzeba przyznać, że okoliczności były bardzo sprzyjające. Na wystawie e Monachium w 1892 roku książę panujący Luitpold ufundował nawet dubeltówkę jako specjalną nagrodę honorową dla najlepszego posokowca bawarskiego będącego jednocześnie własnością zawodowego myśliwego. Aby skłonić jak największą liczbę zawodowych myśliwych do przybycia wraz z psami na wystawę, zostali oni zwolnieni z wpisowego. Niestety „Der Deutsche Jäger” z kwietnia 1892 roku nie zamieścił nazwiska zdobywcy wspomnianej dubeltówki. Wygląd zewnętrzny nowej rasy musiał dość szybko ulec ujednoliceniu, w każdym razie K. Brandt pisze, że 1892 roku na wystawę w Monachium przybyło wiele psów o bardzo jednorodnym wyglądzie. Jednak myśliwi z górskich dolin nadal nie dostrzegali sensu w hodowli czystej rasy. Rudolf Klotz opisał w „Der Deutsche Jäger” (1899) poszukiwania rasowych posokowców bawarskich: „Obraliśmy trasę przez góry, aby zbadać stan rasy. Nie mieliśmy jednak szczęścia. Spośród licznie napotkanych psów jedynie dwa mogliśmy uznać za rasowe posokowce. Pierwszy, a był to samiec, należał do barona Ringhofera, drugi zaś, suka, do inspektora lasów z Fall i przydzielony był do łowczego nazwiskiem Schweiger. Pozostałe psy tak różniły się budową, umaszczeniem, wielkością, kształtem głowy, że nie można było dostrzec niemal żadnych podobieństw”. Ponieważ posokowca bawarskiego nadal często krzyżowano z jego hanowerskim kuzynem, psy miały dość różnorodny kształt głowy i wiele z nich było zbyt masywnie zbudowanych. Jeszcze w 1913 roku sędzia Gustav Volkmar napisał w sprawozdaniu z pierwszej specjalnej wystawy klubowej: „Zdecydowana większość samców była jak na posokowca bawarskiego zbyt masywna, dwie suki pod względem wielkości plasowały się nawet za gończymi krótkonożnymi. Niektóre psy miały również wilcze pazury, które jako że sprawiają ból, powinny być usunięte”. Jednak już sprawozdanie z drugiej wystawy specjalistycznej, która odbyła się 2 i 3 maja 1914 roku, brzmi dużo bardziej optymistycznie: „Zgłoszono 21 psów. 8 suk z klasy otwartej należy do prawdziwej elity”. (Populację rasowych posokowców oceniano wówczas na około 500 – 600 osobników.) POSOKOWCE BAWARSKIE W POLSCE Przed II wojną światową mamy nieliczne wzmianki o posokowcach. Na Pomorzu posiadali posokowce Jan Syrwind – Łukowicz z Chojnic i jego przyjaciel Leon Ossowski z Komierowa. Prezydent Ignacy Mościcki otrzymał posokowca hanowerskiego od marszałka III Rzeszy Hermana Goringa, z okazji polowania w Białowieży w lutym 1937 r. Po II wojnie światowej zaczęto hodowlę posokowców bawarskich. Popularyzacja tej rasy wiąże się z nazwiskiem p. Sikorskiego z Sanoka i Leszka Krzysztofa Sawickiego – fotografika przyrody (CARLO z Zamkowego Osiedla) oraz p. Różyckiego, leśnika z Żukowa koło Sławna. Hodowlę z Kaszubskiej Kniei Benedykt Gierszewski zaczął z suką ALMA z Sanoka od p.Sikorskiego i HERRY z Brumovske Kotlini, sprowadzonego z Czechosłowacji przez Pawła Friese. Z tej samej hodowli Tadeusz Doroszyński z Przechlewka sprowadził ALMĘ z Brumovske Kotlini. Tadeusz Zwierz ze Słupska nabył kolejnego reproduktora z Czechosłowacji BUKA z Litoltova, a p.Gawroński ze Złotowa – DINĘ z Lisiego Jaru. Kiedy ALMA z Sanoka dała tylko jednego szczeniaka (suka była bardzo drobna), B. Gierszewski nabył od p. Różyckiego CARMEN v. d. Abendweide, pochodzącą z Insbruku. W potomstwie CARMEN v. d. Abendweide wyróżniła się BONA z Kaszubskiej Kniei – doskonała w pracy i w eksterierze. BONA dała ZUCHA z Kaszubskiej Kniei, który był ojcem słynnego championa wystawowego Europy, interchampiona – MORO z Liliowego Wrzosowiska, własność p .Rydzika z Grudziądza. MORO potwierdził swój championat wystawowy zdobyciem pierwszego miejsca na I Krajowych Konkursach dla Posokowców w Przechlewie. JAKI JEST POSOKOWIEC BAWARSKI? Posokowiec bawarski jest psem spokojnym i zrównoważonym, przywiązanym do swojego właściciela, powściągliwym w stosunku do obcych. Równocześnie jest psem odważnym, a nawet potrafi być zapalczywy. Większość osobników ma silnie rozwinięte instynkty łowieckie. Uważa się, że ich możliwości węchowe są wprawdzie bardzo duże, lecz ustępują nieco zmysłom posokowców hanowerskich. Wymagają bardzo konsekwentnego traktowania, wypuszczone z ręki potrafią być nadmiernie samodzielne. Przewodnik powinien być konsekwentny, lecz w żadnym wypadku brutalny. Dojrzałość psychiczną posokowce osiągają w wieku 2-3 lat. Opracowały Anna Rajs, Katarzyna Szpila *'Literatura:' **FRANKIEWICZ Edward, 1989. „Grupa V-psy gończe na grubą zwierzynę i posokowce” w „Psy rasowe w Polsce”. Wydawnictwo Akcydensowe, Warszawa. **GIERSZEWSKI Benedykt, 1998. „Posokowce w Europie i w Polsce”. Łowiec Polski, Warszawa. 10(1829): 24–26 **GIERSZEWSKI Benedykt, 1999. „Jeszcze o posokowcach”. Łowiec Polski, Warszawa. 3(1834): 30–31 **RÄBER Hans, 2001. „Encyklopedia psów rasowych” t. II. MULTICO Oficyna Wydawnicza, Warszawa Wzorzec FCI nr: 217 Kraj pochodzenia rasy: Niemcy {C Data publikacji obowiązującego oryginału standardu: 01.04.1996 Użytkowość: posokowiec {C Klasyfikacja FCI: grupa 6 - psy gończe, posokowce i rasy pokrewne. {C Sekcja 2 - posokowce. Z próbami pracy. Wrażenie ogólne: {C pies harmonijnie zbudowany, lekki, muskularny, bardzo ruchliwy, średniej wielkości; w wymiarach tułowia długość przeważa nieco nad wysokością; korpus przebudowany nieco w części tylnej, osadzony na niezbyt wysokich kończynach; ogon noszony poziomo lub zwieszony ukośnie w dół; głowa noszona poziomo lub nieco uniesiona. Zachowanie - charakter: {C przywiązany do swego właściciela, spokojny i zrównoważony, powściągliwy wobec obcych. Odpowiada stawianym wymaganiom psa pewnego siebie, nie bojącego się, łatwego w prowadzeniu, który bojąc się będzie jeszcze agresywny. Głowa: Część mózgowa: {C stosunkowo szeroka, płasko wysklepiona, czoło wyraźnie odgraniczone, dobrze rozwinięte łuki brwiowe, guz potyliczny miernie wyrazisty. Stop wyraźny. Część twarzowa: {C Nos: {C dobrej wielkości, nie za szeroki, nozdrza dobrze rozwarte, czarny lub ciemnoczerwony. Kufa: {C pod oczami nieco odgraniczona, trochę krótsza od części mózgowej, dostatecznie szeroka, nie szpiczasta, grzbiet nosa lekko wysklepiony lub płaski. Wargi: {C prawidłowo obwisłe, średniej grubości, dobrze wykształcone kąciki wargowe. Szczęki: {C silne z perfekcyjnym, regularnym i kompletnym zgryzem nożycowym, przy którym górne siekacze bez żadnej szpary ustawione są pionowo przed siekaczami dolnymi, kompletne uzębienie składające się z 42 zdrowych zębów. Dopuszczalny zgryz kleszczowy. Policzki: {C umiarkowanie zaznaczone. Oczy: klarowne o bystrym spojrzeniu, nie za duże i nie za okrągłe, ciemnobrązowe lub nieco jaśniejsze, powieki dobrze przylegające i prawidłowo pigmentowane. Uszy: {C długości nieco większej niż średnia ale sięgające najwyżej do czubka nosa, ciężkie, wysoko i szeroko osadzone, u dołu zaokrąglone bez skręceń zwieszają się w dół przylegając do policzków. Szyja: {C średnio długa i mocna, nieco luźnej skóry (łałok) gardłowej. Tułów: {C linia górna od kłębu do kończyn tylnych lekko wznosząca się, kłąb mało wyraźny, płynne przejście szyi w grzbiet; grzbiet mocny i sprężysty; lędźwie stosunkowo krótkie, szerokie, bardzo dobrze umięśnione; krzyż długi i dość płasko przebiegający; klatka piersiowa umiarkowanie szeroka, dobrze rozwinięte przedpiersie; owalny kościec z daleko do tyłu sięgającymi żebrami; linia dolna stopniowo wznosząca się do tyłu; brzuch lekko podciągnięty. Ogon: {C średniej długości, sięgający najwyżej do stawów skokowych; wysoko osadzony; noszony poziomo lub lekko skośnie zwieszony. Kończyny: Kończyny przednie: {C oglądane z przodu proste i równoległe, oglądane z boku dobrze osadzone w stosunku do tułowia, dobrze katowane; łopatki leżące skośnie do tyłu, dobrze umięśnione; ramiona długie, suche, dobrze umięśnione; łokcie przylegające do tułowia, nie wykręcone ani do wewnątrz ani na zewnątrz; podramiona suche i pionowo ustawione o mocnej kości, bardzo dobrze umięśnione; stawy nadgarstków mocne; śródstopie skierowane nieznacznie do przodu; łapy w kształcie łyżki (zajęcze), z dobrze wysklepionymi i ściśle ze sobą zwartymi palcami, jak również z wystarczająco wyściełanymi, szorstkimi, odpornymi i dobrze pigmentowanymi opuszkami; łapy równoległe zarówno w pozycji stojącej jak i w ruchu nie powinny być skierowane ani do wewnątrz ani na zewnątrz; pazury czarne lub rogowe. Kończyny tylne: {C Kości mocne; kończyny oglądane z tyłu proste i równoległe, dobrze kątowane; uda szerokie i muskularne; mocne kolana; podudzia stosunkowo długie, muskularne i suche; stawy skokowe mocne; śródstopie krótkie, ustawione pionowo; stopy w kształcie łyżki (zajęcze), z dobrze wysklepionymi i ściśle ze sobą zwartymi palcami, jak również z wystarczająco wyściełanymi, szorstkimi, odpornymi i dobrze pigmentowanymi opuszkami; stopy równoległe, zarówno w pozycji stojącej jak i w ruchu nie powinny być skierowane ani do wewnątrz ani na zewnątrz; pazury czarne lub rogowe. Sposób poruszania się: {C kończyny przednie i tylne stawiane prosto i równolegle, lekko sprężyście, zabierający dużo przestrzeni o dobrym i płynnym wykroku. Skóra: {C silna, ściśle przylegająca do ciała. Szata: {C sierść gęsta, gładko przylegąjaca, umiarkowanie szorstka z niewielkim połyskiem; delikatniejsza na głowie i uszach, dłuższa i bardziej szorstka na brzuchu, kończynach i ogonie. Umaszczenie: {C czerwień jelenia, soczysta czerwień, czerwonożółte, czerwień brunatna, również blado żółte do pszenicznego; czerwonoszare jak zimowa suknia zwierzyny płowej, także podpalane lub ciemno pręgowane; na grzbiecie zabarwienie podstawowe jest często bardziej intensywne; kufa i uszy ciemne; ogon przeważnie ciemno pręgowany; mała, jasna plama na piersi jest dopuszczalna. Wielkość: {C psy: 47 - 52 cm {C suki: 44 - 48 cm {C Zarówno dla psów jak i dla suk nie przewiduje się żadnej tolerancji ani w górę ani w dół. Wady: {C każde odstępstwo od wymienionych punktów jest wadą, której wielkość uzależniona jest od stopnia odstępstwa od wzorca. Wady ciężkie: {C nieznaczny przodozgryz i tyłozgryz, częściowe cęgi. Mięsiste zabarwienie nosa. Bardzo luźne powieki. Wyraźny grzbiet łękowaty lub karpiowaty, bardzo płaska lub beczkowata klatka piersiowa. Mocno na zewnątrz lub do wewnątrz wykręcone stawy łokciowe, silnie przebudowane kończyny tylne. Bardzo wąskie, krowie lub "o" kształtne ustawienie kończyn tylnych zarówno w pozycji stojącej jak i w ruchu. Zbyt delikatna lub zbyt cienka sierść. Różnice umaszczenia szaty; czarne umaszczenie z czerwonawym podpalaniem. Nieprawidłowa wielkość. Wady dyskwalifikujące: {C wyraźne przodozgryz, tyłozgryz, zgryz krzyżowy, braki uzębienia (poza PI). Cherlawość. Ektropizm i entropizm. Wrodzone załamania ogona. Uwaga: u psów, oba prawidłowo rozwinięte jądra, muszą znajdować się w worku mosznowym. Kategoria:Grupa VI FCI Kategoria:Rasy niemieckie